Golden Afternoon
Ratchet and the gang are in pursuit of the White Rabbit, but due to their small size, they got themselves lost in a flower bed. Ratchet: That's just great.. This is starting to make me mad! Sasha: We may have fixed that house problem back there, but this is not the time to go insane. Alister: Sasha's right. You need to calm down, Captain. - Realized that the world is playing tricks on him, Ratchet calm himself down. Ratchet: Thanks, guys. Where are we now? Sonja: We're inside the flower bed. Sienna Willow: Wow, I love flowers! Summer Hill: Me too. *Smiles* - A bunch of butterflies flew passed them. One of the flowers described them as 'bread and butterflies'. Ratchet and the gang looked around to see which one said something. Clank: We are not alone. - A rocking horsefly passed and Alice knew that from the start. Alice wasn't too sure if the flowers can talk, too. As Alister knew about this, the flowers stated that they can talk. Sonja: Whoa! Sienna Willow: How amazing! *Smiles* - A group of small flowers stated that they can sing, as well. Silver Fang: They can do that? Sienna Willow: Yep! - The flowers argue about which song they are going to sing. But, the rose suggest to sing 'Golden Afternoon', which is about all of the flowers around here. Sonja: *Smiles* - Everyone was impressed about their musical talent. To finish the song, the rose called forth Sonja to join in. Sonja sings with epic grace. Although Alice, who did try to jump in, wasn't good with the high notes, the flowers finished the song with grace. Ratchet: Whoa.. Silver: This is so unbelievable.. Alister: Sonja.. I had no idea you have a great singing voice.. Sonja: *Smiles and blushes brightly* - The flowers want to know about Alice and asked a question even Ratchet has a hard time answering it. Sonja: *Looks at Ratchet* Alice: Well, I suppose you call me a 'genus humanus Alice'. Alister: Good thinking, Alice. That should let Ratchet learn about answering questions. Ratchet: HEY!! - The flowers makes fun of Alice's looks, then one of them stated that Sonja and the others are too narrow to be flowers. Diana Harp: *Crosses her arms and glares* Genis: We're not flowers! How many times do we have to- - One of the flowers knew the statement and told them that they are common weeds. Sonja: We are not weeds! - Avoiding Sonja's statement, the flowers forced the team out of the flower bed. Alice tires to warn them. Zack: I don't think they aren't in the mood for negotiations, Alice. Alice: Well, I think they do. Especially if they have to- - Several flowers use water to wash them away further. Alice stated that they need to learn about manners. Sonja: I couldn't agree more, Alice. - Ratchet suddenly sees smoke, shaped as letters, and they are to check it out as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes